The Access Computer Technology/Information Outreach Network (ACTION) will improve end-user access to information resources. Through the process of modern technology being introduced in the rural, mountainous regions encompassing Western Maryland, the eastern panhandle of West Virginia, and south-central Pennsylvania, the grant will provide the means for unaffiliated and underserved health professionals in Western Maryland/Tri-state target area to retrieve medical information easily and economically. The Western Maryland AHEC will serve as the coordinating resource for the project as well as the focal point for information and training. The specific objectives necessary to obtain this goal are 1) initiate and support on-site access to information services through the cooperative efforts of participating institutions; 2) provide each participating hospital and health-related institution with the necessary state-of-the-art technology for accessing current medical information; 3) train health professional, health educator, and health student end- users to access the National Library of Medicine's databases via GRATEFUL MED; 4) train librarians and other health information providers to access the National Library of Medicine's MEDLARS/TOXNET systems via GRATEFUL MED and to support on-site end-user needs; 5) establish access to local, state, and national resources through NLM's DOCLINE and LONESOME DOC systems. This project will demonstrate the value of computerized database and information resources in the delivery of quality patient care, clinical decision-making, and the non-clinical aspects of health care delivery. The project will also 1) support individual and programmatic continuing education needs; 2) aid in the recruitment and retention of health professionals in a rural region of Appalachia; 3) provide access to information resources for students rotating through the Western Maryland AHEC Clinical Education Program, as well as for students in the University of Maryland at Baltimore (UMAB) outreach baccalaureate and master degree programs in nursing and social work; 4) assist in the cost effective delivery of quality health care; and 5) strengthen the efforts for the regional consortium.